Bloom
Princess Bloom is the main character from Winx Club and it's Spin off World of Winx. She is the show's main protagonist and is the informal leader of the Winx as well as the Princess of Domino and the keeper of the Dragon Flame. Her first appearance was in the first episode;' '''A Fairy in Gardenia, in Season 1. She is voiced by Letizia Ciampa in the original Italian version, who also voiced Sailor Mini Moon in the Italian versions of the ''Sailor Moon series and Rin in the Italian versions of the Inuyasha series. In the English Cinélume dub, she was initially voiced by Helena Evangeliou, but then was later replaced by Angela Galuppo. In the 4Kids dub, she was voiced by Liza Jacquline. In the Atlas Oceanic version, she was voiced by Molly Quinn. In the movies, she was voiced by Cindy Robinson, who also voices Amy Rose. In the DuArt dub and World of Winx, she was voiced by Haven Paschall. In the 3Beep dub, she is voiced by Emily Kramer. Personality and Traits Bloom is extremely curious of her past and about who her biological parents were. She is also curious of magic and loves learning about it. She cares for all of her friends and families (both adopted and biological) deeply. She is always willing to help and fight for a good cause and whenever she encounters an unsettling personal problem, she has a tendency of returning home to Gardenia or going to Stella for advice. She is altruistic and is willing to sacrifice her own safety for the safety of the universe. She has a short temper. Since she is the guardian of the Dragon Fire, she unwillingly makes many enemies. Bloom also tends to be a little impulsive at times and this leads to some bad experiences as well. In the episode, The Secret of Brandon (Il segreto di Brandon), Bloom assumed that Diaspro was one of the Trix and attacked her leading to Brandon's identities being revealed. An escapist by nature, she has a tendency to run away when things get too hard or confusing for her. While in this dark fairy form, she is very negative and does very bad deeds (heartless, abusive, unwilling, mean, selfish, manipulative, mischievous, cruel, and uncaring) and obeys Lord Darkar loyally. For example, she steals the Codex fragment from Alfea for Darkar. She only made one other appearance when Darkar discovered that he needed the powers of both light and darkness to claim the Ultimate Power of Relix And The Advent Dragon. Trivia *Bloom's name is possibly a reference to the fact that along the series she discovers her powers and starts blooming from a normal human girl into a fairy, while the other fairies already knew about their powers and what they would become since they were kids. In that sense, she is a "late bloomer". *Bloom has an older sister named Daphne. She is the nymph of sirenix and the crownprincess of Domino. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Winx Club Heroes Category:Contradictory Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Monarchs Category:The Messiah Category:Leaders Category:Elementals Category:Mentor Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Tragic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Movie Heroes Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Dissociative Category:Animal Kindness Category:Protectors Category:Global Protection Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Aristocrats Category:Successful Category:Archenemy Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Princess Warriors Category:Warriors Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Knights Category:Selfless Category:Fighter Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Magical Girls Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Orphans Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Pure Good Category:Mutated Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Fairies